Nightmare (animatronik)
Koszmar '''(z ang. Nightmare)' - jeden z koszmarnych animatroników w grze ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Koszmar to animatronik koszmarny (jak nazwa sugeruje) o otyłej sylwetce, więc oczywiste jest to, że ma cechy tej "gromady". Dokładniej: posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w ostre szpony na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) nigdy nie zaobserwowano takich elementów. Niemal pod każdym względem przypomina Koszmarnego Fredbear'a. Obaj mają ostre zęby i trzy szczęki w tym jedną w brzuchu, jaki i kapelusik oraz muszkę, które nie pasują do stylu wyglądu animatroników tyle, że w przypadku Fredbear'a te elementy są różowe, a Koszmara żółte. Jak inne koszmarne animatoniki ma mechaniczne gałki oczne i tu pojawia się element pobratymca - z czerwonymi oczami. Jego kolorystyka jest przeciwstawna do odpowiednika. Jedynymi rzeczami, jakimi się wyróżnia to mniejsza ilość dziur i uszkodzeń w kostiumie, a na dodatek jest częściowo przeźroczysty. Ta cecha estetyczna prawie w ogóle nie rzuca się w oczy, lecz bliższa obserwacja prowadzi do tego, że widać części endoszkieletu. Kiedy da się teksturę Koszmara na białe tło można dodatkowo zobaczyć jego prowizoryczny mózg i przeźroczystość będzie bardzo widoczna. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarna, jak i jego "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowała czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez lewy lub Prawy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego. Na początku, jednak nie trzeba się go obawiać, ponieważ pojawia się tylko w Nocy 7 (pierwsze pojawienie) i w Nocy 8 od 4AM do 6AM i końca nocy (ostatnie), gdzie zastępuje Fredbear'a. W przeciwieństwie do Koszmarnego Bonnie'go i Chici nie reaguje na użycie latarki i tylko przybliży się do gracza ją ignorując. W przeciwieństwie do Fredbear'a zawsze pojawia się przed drzwiami, nigdy na końcu przedpokoju. Jeśli gracz nie chce, by Koszmar wszedł do Pokoju Dziecięcego to musi po prostu domknąć drzwi oraz chwile poczekać. Potem można je otworzyć. Jest bardzo nieprzewidywalny przykładowo, jeśli zostanie przepędzony z lewego przedpokoju większość grających, by uznało, że pojawi się po pewnym czasie w prawym i tam zaczęli się na niego przygotowywać, a on może tylko zniknąć z pola widzenia gracza i znów pojawić się w lewym bez konieczności pojawienia się w przeciwstawnym miejscu. Kiedy wejdzie do Pokoju Dziecięcego, ale nie zabije gracza to schowa się do szafy i wtedy należy z nim postąpić tak samo, jak w przypadku drzwi lub w tylnej części pokoju, a w takiej sytuacji należy na niego poświecić przez dłuższą chwile niż na małych Freddy'ch czy pobratymca. O dziwo światło tu na niego wpływa w przeciwieństwie do korytarzy. Gdy Koszmar jest w szafie wydobywa z siebie specyficzne dźwięki. Plik:Fredbearcloset.ogg Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare działa tak samo jak Nightmare Fredbear. Tylko Nightmare Fredbear przychodzi z lewej a Nightmare z prawej.Nie widać obu na kamerach ale oboje kiedy podejdą do drzwi będą się śmiać i będzie widać ich oczy. Zamknij drzwi a sobie pójdą. Dialogi Jumpscare thumb|Jumpscare Nightmare'a|left Koszmar potrafi atakować. Podobnie, jak Nightmare Fredbear i Plushtrap ma tylko jeden sposób ataku, który może używać. Tu różnica polega jednak na tym, że nie licząc Golden Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego Jumpscare nie jest animowany. Gdy protagonista zostanie zaatakowany to na ekranie pojawia się złowroga twarz Koszmara, ale wystarczy chwilę poczekać, by nagle zniknęła, jak się pojawiła, a gracz przegra grę, lecz się ona zrestartuje. .]]W UCN ma taką samą mechanikę co N. Fredbear. Widać jego oczy w prawych drzwiach (tylko oczy Fredbeara są w lewych drzwiach). Ale jumpscare jest inny. Podczas jumpscare'a kłapie szczęką przed nami. Kiedy Koszmar atakuje to wydaje takie dźwięki Plik:Distortion.ogg Ciekawostki * Odpowiednik Nocy 7 we FNaF4 - Koszmar, wziął swoją nazwę od tego animatronika i na odwrót. * Według niektórych, Koszmar może symbolizować Shadow Freddy'ego lub śmierć. ** W plikach FNaF 4 nazywa się "Shadow Freddy", a w zakładce "EXTRA" - "Nightmare". ** Możliwe, że pierwotnie miał się nazywać "Shadow Freddy", ale Scott później mógł zmienił nazwe na "Nightmare", czyli "Koszmar". * Jeśli użyjemy latarki w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego to można dostrzec, że lewe ucho Koszmara jest odłączone od głowy i lewituje w powietrzu w jej pobliżu. * Jego model jest taki sam, jak Fredbear'a, zmieniono tylko kolor i parę szczegółów. * Możliwe, że to on wystąpił na ósmym teaserze, jak śwadczy kolor kostiumu, ale zaszyfrowany kod Cezara "Fredbear" stanowczo temu zaprzecza. * Koszmar połowicznie jest przeźroczysty, ale dzięki braku wystraczającego światła jest w grze wygląda na czarnego.Po pokazaniu go na białym tle możemy zobaczyć jego cały endoszkielet. * Mimo tego, że jego oczy lśnią/błyszczą na czerwono to trzeba użyć latarki w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego, którymś z przedpokoi lub Szafie, by je zobaczyć. Gra jest z tego powodu trudniejsza, lecz mniej realistyczna, ponieważ ślepia Koszmara są wystarczająco jasne, by można byłoby je zauważyć bez użycia światła. * Gdy jego głowa jest na łóżku w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego to jego cylinder jest w całości czarny, nie żółty, a na dodatek lewituję nad głową. * Gdy się bliżej przyjrzy Koszmarowi to na niektórych segmentach endoszkieletu (Pazurach, lewej nodze i prawej ręce) znajduje się czerwona substancja, prawdopodobnie krew. A w UCN jest jeszcze bardziej nią ubrudzony. * Zmiana w modelu w UCN to u niego: pazury są białe, a nie srebrno-czarne, endoszkielet pokryty krwią, jest czarny nawet na białym tle, jego poszarpane dziąsła są dłuższe, ogólnie wydaje się wyższy. Galeria Koszmar drzwi sc.png|Koszmar w Lewym Przedpokoju Koszmar drzwi tc.png|Koszmar w Prawym Przedpokoju Koszmar Schowek.png|Koszmar w Szafie Koszmar łóżko.png|Koszmar w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego Koszmar (animatronik).png|Koszmar w zakładce "EXTRA" fnaf1.jpg|Koszmar na białym tle NightmareCN.png|Nightmare w UCN NightmareZwyrodniali.jpg|Nightmare na okładce książki Five Nights at Freddy's: Zwyrodniali Nightmare_UCN_DEMO.png|Nightmare w UCN Troll Game patrzący w prawo. Nightmare_UCN_DEMO_2.png|Nightmare w UCN TG patrzący w lewo. NightmareSpins.gif|Kręcący się Nightmare w UCN TG. Nightmare_Fredbear_Eyes.png|Oczy Nightmare i N. Fredbear'a w UCN. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Generacja: Shadow